


Enjoy the Silence

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [33]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "bvbkali11 said: Take you time can I request a Jake Pitts one shot.... Maybe where it's been 6 months and the other see him beening moodie and they get y/n there and when Jake sees her at the hotel it's rough and Domant sex (like fifty shades of grey feel)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I've never read/watched 5SOG and that'll never change, sorry. However, I hope I did your request justice!

****Andy groaned while running a hand over his face, the band were out of ideas as to how to get Jake to cheer up about a month ago and just let him stew in his own sulky attitude. However, Andrew being, well Andrew, felt like he had to fix everything and continuously tried to come up with ideas when his initial idea of a way he knew would make Jake happy failed, but that didn't stop him this time.

"Okay that's it this needs to end, I'm calling (Y/N)," the singer suddenly stated, pushing himself up off the restaurant hair.

It was one of the few nights they had off while on tour and while the band and crew went to celebrate a successful tour so far, Jake went up to his room to sleep – as always. Sure, he off stage problems didn't follow the guitarist onto stage of his stellar performances night after night hadn't proved that yet, but Andy didn't care about that, no, he was simply worried about his friend. It had been a little over half a year since Jake and (Y/N) had 'taken a break' but the duo hadn't talks once since, Andy knew it was eating his friend up inside and while he was good at hiding it a few month ago a blind man could see how torn apart Jake was, no matter how much he denied it.

"Andy she already said no," Ashley piped up, looking up at his friend.

"Yes, she may have said no but that was three months ago...maybe she changed her mind," he replied, pulling out his phone and sitting back down.

"Maybe, I mean it's worth a shot," Jinxx added with a shrug.

"Andy's right, it couldn't hurt," CC said, taking a swig of his beer.

"Alright then it's settled, I'm calling (Y/N)," Andy stated, pulling up your number and pressing 'call'.

"Let's hope it works, for Jake's sake..." Ashley mumbled, more to himself than the rest of the group but the men at the table nodded.

**~~~~~**

You were sitting home alone, curled up on the living room couch watching some crappy paper view movie and sighed. You tried to keep your resolve but over the past six months you began to internally break down, you couldn't lie to yourself any longer...you missed Jake. Your apartment had felt so much lager since he'd been gone, so much... _emptier_ and you hated it, you hated being alone. Remembering the morning Andy called you three months ago you regretted turning him down about coming out to see Jake again, your mind coming up with several different ways you could have replied to his offer and the other million ways you really could have fixed things between you and your boyfriend. 'Boyfriend', could you even call him that anymore? The two of you agreed to go on a 'break' when things started to break down and at first you were happy with the decision, but now you weren't so sure. However, one side of yourself always seemed to argue with the other, if Jake really did miss you he would have called...or at least texted, but there's been nothing from him. What if he was over you? What if he'd moved on? What if-

"What the?" you mumbled, reaching over to grab your buzzing phone – thankful for the noise as it stopped a very likely internal meltdown. "Andy..." you breathed hope swelling in your chest, answering immediately and pressed the device to your ear.

" **(Y/N)?** " the singer said, you jutted up straight before replying.

"Yes, hey Andy, I'm here," you rushed out, not caring if you sounded desperate – because the truth was you were.

" **Hey (Y/N), so I know I've said this before but please would you just _consider_ coming to see-**" Andy began, but you knew where this was going.

"Yes," you cut in; there was no way you were going to make the same mistake twice.

" **Oh come on (Y/N) Jake _really_ misses you and-**" the singer suddenly paused; you could feel the shock over the phone. " **Wait, did you just say yes?"**

"Yes, Yes I did Andy," you reply smiling happily, but something just registered in your mind and you couldn't help but ask. "Um...Andy, did you say Jake missed me?" you ask softly, slightly surprised by the statement.

You hear a sigh over the phone and guessed that he may have nodded due to the pause, it was a habit of his.

" **Yeah...he's really been down lately (Y/N), I mean when the two of you first called the 'break' he seemed okay but it soon became clear he was just burying it inside...it hurt him, bad,** " Andy replied and you instantly felt horrible, your friend must have noticed because he quickly added. " **But that isn't your fault, (Y/N)! I mean it was right to go on the break otherwise things could have ended up worse but...I think it's time to call off the break, don't you think?** "

"It definitely is..." you trail off, looking down at your hand. "I really do miss him Andy, I regret turning you down three months ago...when are you guys coming back?"

" **We still have another leg of the tour, _but_ we're coming into town the day after tomorrow for a show and have that night off...think you can make it?**" he asks, a grin evident in his voice.

"YES!" You exclaim, practically jumping out of your seat in excitement.

" **Great, I'll send a car over to pick you up...see you then, (Y/N).** "

With that the call ended but you sat there, smiling like a fool.

"Shit," you breathed, going wide eyed as nerves suddenly filled you, "What am I going to wear?!"

**~~~~~**

**(Two Days Later)**

You stood in front of your mirror and sighed, a mixture of nervous-excitement swirling around within your stomach and you weren't sure about which emotion to settle on. Maybe this was a bad idea, no, stop it, you can't blow this...not again. Just then you heard you phone go off knowing that meant the driver was outside waiting for you, with one more deep breath you grabbed you purse and headed out of your apartment and out to the car. To say the car ride was an easy one would be a lie, granted, the actual _drive_ there went smoothly you couldn't say the same for yourself. However, once the car pulled up to a hotel you knew it was too late to turn back, with as much confidence as you could you got out of the car and headed up to the room Andy told you Jake was staying in earlier that day. The driver, Carl, had given you a copy of the room's key card and you were slightly hesitant at first but you knew this was what you wanted, insecurities and nerves me damned. Pushing the white plastic card into the slot you heard a click and entered the room, upon entering you noted that it was clean and relatively empty, barring the one messy corner with what you assumed to be Jake's stuff.

You didn't have to wait long; Andy had told you earlier that day that he'd take Jake down to dinner with them giving you enough time to sneak into his room to talk things out. However, you knew not much talking would be involved the second Jake entered the room and you dropped your trench coat. The look of absolute hunger and lust took over his gaze as his eyes slowly crawled down your lingerie-clad body, you knew talking would juts complicate things and decided rather than use useless words you'd simply enjoy the silence. Within seconds the guitarist was in front of you, gripping your hips roughly to pull you against him and kiss you hotly. Your hands instantly shot up around his neck wanting nothing more than to have him as close to you as possible, your tongues fought for dominance but it was clear Jake was winning and you were happy with that. Suddenly ripping himself away from you Jake shoved you onto the bed without a word and stared down at you, drinking you in, you couldn't deny the strange pleasure you felt from simply him watching you. However, your yearning for him quickly set back in and you opened your mouth to speak, to beg him for more, only to be hushed by him.

"We're doing it the way you've always wanted..." he whispers, reaching down to pull off your bra. "You'll address me as 'Master', understood?"

You nodded swallowing thickly, this had always been a fantasy of yours and you couldn't believe it was going to become a reality now, now of all times. However, you were actually happy with the idea of Jake dominating you then caring for you after, the thought alone made your heart race and face heat up. You softly gas upon feeling your legs being separated.

"Y-Yes Master..." you softly replied, your eyes darting down to the hand in between your legs.

"Relax..." Ja- _Master_ Jake whispers, you felt a bit strange at using that title but at the same time you actually loved it.

You moan softly and nod subconsciously spreading your legs wider for him, you hadn't noticed his movement until you attempted to claw at his shirt. Your wrists, he had them pinned down to the bed, restricting your movements enough so that you could only arch your back in pleasure at his actions. Your mouth hung open with quiet breathy pleas for more, but it was obvious Jake was far too captivated in simply watching your expressions to stop now and instead leaned down to place kisses along your throat and on the tops of your ample breasts. Slipping his middle digit in knuckle deep you let out a strangled moan, looking up at him with hooded, desperate, eyes.

"Please Master...m-more," you breathed, trying to move further into his touch.

Without a word Master Jake ripped away your underwear, moving away from you only to pull off any and all remaining clothes, you watched in a haze as he rolled the condom onto his length and your breathing hitched. It had been so long since you've been touched by anyone other than your own two hands, you felt like somewhat of a virgin again after all these years, granted, this was far from your first time but...you couldn't help but feel that very same mixture of nervous-excitement swirling within you as you had earlier. However, this time you also felt that mixture with a pulsating amount of lust coursing through your veins. Gripping your wrists once again Jake pushed into you, leaning down he kisses you passionately and mumbles against your lips.

"Close your eyes and enjoy the silence."

You can do nothing but obey him, feeling his hardened cock rocking in and out of you knocked all coherent thought out of your head and left you with a jumbled mess of feeling and animal instinct. It may have been cliché but you weren't honestly sure where you ended and Jake began, everything seemed to get lost in a haze of pure lust and the two of you were perfectly okay with that.

"I'm c-close Master," you mewl out, your back rising off the bed as you near your peak.

"Cum for me, (Y/N)," Jake moans throatily, gripping your wrists in a bruising tight grip.

His thrusts became steadily sloppier and you knew he was close too but there was little you could do to help him while you trembled from the aftershocks of your orgasm, your walls clamped around Jake's length causing the musician to moan loudly forcing him to cum only a handful of thrusts later. The two of you laid side my side in each other's arms, not a word was exchanged between the two of you but you knew, you knew the break was over and you couldn't be happier.


End file.
